


The Big Book Of SnK

by todoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoko/pseuds/todoko
Summary: basically a place for scenarios, headcanons, drabbles, and other shit.(everything here is from my tumblr request blog 'shingekinotitanimagines')





	1. Letting Off Steam

Levi enjoyed showering early in the morning, early enough to where he could still see the moon in the sky if he wanted to. The air was cool outside and the bathhouse wasn’t filled with the stench of musky soldiers who rinsed sweat off their bodies after a day in the searing sun. Being able to stand alone in the tiled room without anyone leaning in too close for comfort while he cleaned himself was one of the few pleasures Levi sought to maintain in his life, even if it meant getting up a few hours earlier than everyone else. He didn’t sleep much anyway. 

Nowadays, Levi wasn’t really able to sit back and enjoy himself. Not to say he got that kind of opportunity back in the day, but now that he was a soldier for humanity, he barely had time to maintain both himself and others. Still, he managed.

Levi let out a shuddery breath, eyebrows furrowing beneath his slick bangs.

The water was beating against him, the stream rapidly making its way down his back. It was cold, the feeling akin to someone rubbing ice against his skin. Still, he panted, hand bunched up onto a fist as he hastily stroked himself.

A voice in the back of his mind deemed him embarrassing, acting like a pubescent child when he himself was really just a man too old for this sort of thing–or at least doing it in the open so shamelessly. It was idiotic. He was practically asking for someone to walk in and see him in such a compromising position. It had just been too long since the last time he felt release, since he last had time to get himself off. He gritted his teeth in annoyance with his conflicting desires, wishing for it to be over just as much as he wanted the sensation to last forever. He knew that it wasn’t the right place to do this, that he really should’ve waited and returned to his office, though the paperwork that was neatly piled on his desk would only distract him. He kept his gaze between his legs, attempting to focus on the pleasure the burned in his lower abdomen.

Levi had to suppress a groan, watching as his scarred hand worked to and fro on his length. Beads of water dripped off the edge of his nose as he hunched in on himself, legs bending slightly. It was getting harder to keep his voice down but he could already hear the floorboards creaking above him, indicating that he wasn’t the only one awake anymore.

He grunted, hips jerking forward. “Fuck.”

He tried to think of something else, like the warmth of someone’s mouth wrapped around the aching red tip of his cock. He both longed for and despised the idea of just anyone touching him like this, his lust winning over as he imagined their tongue pressing against the underside of his dick, eyes wide and attentive while they watched him moan. He was throbbing in his palm, not sure if it was precum on the tip of his dick or water. He brushed his thumb against it and exhaled slowly, nearly mimicking a moan.

He felt tempted to lean his head back and let his mouth hang open in silent satisfaction, to just let go and enjoy himself for once. 

Suddenly, he heard a click.

He stood, unwavering. He caught the telltale sound of someone’s feet against the tile and the squeaking knob as the other man turned on the shower, drowning out Levi’s frustrated breathing.

He knew he shouldn’t do it, knew pretty damn well that the other man would notice, but his fingers were itching to wrap back around his cock, to finish himself off. So he let them. He bit his lip firmly, hands working much more slowly and it irritated Levi to no end. He was glad that he was on the other side of the room because there was no way he could hide how his arm moved suggestively.

“Ngh,” a soft noise passed his lips, closing his eyes. The sound of running water drowned it out, thankfully, and Levi felt hot all over. His face burned, an anxious, tight feeling fluttering in chest that only served to arouse him further. He scolded himself for somehow deriving pleasure from this situation. He briefly wondered if he was more deprived than he thought. The pressure was building, peaking, and suddenly it was all over. 

He pressed a hand firmly against his mouth, spilling silently into his hand as a shudder rolled through his body. He made the mistake of using the hand on his mouth to stabilise himself against the wall, sucking in a sharp, gasping breath that sounded a little too loud in his ears. If the soldier noticed, he made no remark. Levi watched his release wash down the drain, thoroughly running his fingers through his hair to get any remaining suds out before he hastily shut off the water and set off to get his towel. As he made his way towards the exit, he noticed that the soldier had a deep blush that travelled down his back. Levi firmly pressed his lips together and walked out.


	2. Puppy Jean

He looked absolutely delectable like this, spread out and bound against silky white sheets. His pretty face was flushed, light brown hair askew and lips bitten raw.

“Master,  _please_.”

“Did I say you could speak, pet?” I murmured, running my hands along his chest. I heard him whimper softly and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I fought to remain stern, fingers running along his midriff as he watched me attentively.

“Oh, puppy,” I cooed, “you’re so impatient, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes, yes, please, I wa–_ ”

“So demanding. I thought I trained you to be better than that.” His mouth pulled in a small snarl and I squeezed the base of his cock as a warning. Even after all the times we’ve done it, he was still liable to becoming frustrated with my teasing. He hated punishments but sometimes it’s almost like he was asking for them.

“I’m sorry,” Jean gritted out, turning his head away to stare into the distance. I pursed my lips.

“I suppose that’ll suffice,” I mumbled, moving my hand up his cock to play with the tip. I rubbed the underside with my thumb, his hips thrusting forward in response. I smiled gently because I knew that spot drove him crazy. I decided to drag out my teasing for a bit, watching him intently as he tried to remain as still as possible, still keeping his gaze averted to the ceiling. I pressed my lips together firmly, feeling a tinge of irritation.

I straddled his waist, discarding my panties somewhere on the bed as my crotch hovered over his. He craned his head forward, trying to get a clear view of the gap between us. I’m so close to him I could practically feel the heat radiating from his stiff cock. My hands found purchase on his shoulders and a delicious whimper passed his bruised lips–he remained silent otherwise. My gaze soon found its way up towards his tempting mouth, leaning to down lightly brush my lips against his as my heart swelled in my chest. I tug on the collar around his neck, the leash connected to it laying uselessly on the bed. I pondered for a moment whether I should just unclasp it or not but then I heard his voice.

“Y/N…” he murmured into the crook of my neck, mouth parted as he exhaled hotly. I could feel my skin prickling with arousal, his cock bouncing as I gave a soft hum of my own.

“No, don’t speak, just watch me, puppy,” I said sternly and he remained quiet. His furrowed brows  did little to hide the disappointment he felt. I was forced to stifle a giggle that threatened to rise in my chest. I twist my giddy smile into a smirk, deciding to wrap the neglected the leash around my hand to secure it tightly. He was unbearably close and he knew it, neck craning uncomfortably as his lips graze against mine, tempting him. I kissed him, short but I let my lips linger against his. I felt his hot breath intermingling with my own, albeit his was a bit more harsh. My grip loosened on the leash, letting it slip off my hand. I followed him as he leaned back against the pillow, as if his lips were magnetic. Our faces were a mere hair apart.

We relished in silence before I decided to reach between us and lead his cock inside me, pressing just the tip in before stilling. He huffs and tugs at his restraints. I wait until he stops struggling until I speak again, leaning down and catching his earlobe between my teeth momentarily.

“You’re gonna make me cum, yeah?” I asked, voice just barely above a whisper, “Be a good boy and make me cum…”

All I got was a whine of confirmation as I adjusted my hips. I slid the rest of the way down, encasing his cock in a wet warm. He moaned lowly. I throbbed around him and cursed, realising that it had been a while since we last did this.

It was only a matter of seconds before I’m rising and lowering my hips, my fingers pawing at my clit. He’s being so good, keeping his hips still as I rode him, letting me circle my hips as I try to get his cock to grind against my most pleasurable spots. For a brief moment it feels like his thighs are trembling and I moan.

“Feels good?” I whispered, not exactly looking for an answer because I knew it did, if his fluttering eyelids and slack jaw meant anything. He tried to muffle a moan into the pillow but I grabbed his jaw, making him look at me.

“Watch me, pet.”

I soon found myself desperately grinding my hips, trying to bring myself over the edge. Never once did his eyes leave me as I succumbed to pleasure.


	3. It Hurts To Need Him

He was back. After hours of mulling about it, desperate asking myself if I would ever see him again, he finally came back. **  
**

“ _Eren_.”

He was a frenzy of groping hands clutching exposed flesh and wet, heated kisses down my spine.

“Eren,  _fuck_.”

My swollen eyes wouldn’t stop leaking, tears streaming down my face as I let out a wet sob into my palm. He gasped against my back, forehead pressed against my nape as I felt little droplets of water further dampen my already sweaty skin. My chest hurt, heart so heavy I thought it would burst. His fingers bruised anything they touched, desperately trying to hold onto me like he was afraid to let go.

The outside air chilled our heated bodies, the sounds of skin on skin contact and muffled moans resonated. I silently hoped that no one was awake to hear us, to see how vulnerable we were with each other.

I’d been holding off, waiting for a moment to get Eren alone. It just seemed to surreal to think that he was back. He was gone so many times before that I thought that this time our luck had finally run out. I almost didn’t want to touch him at first, afraid he would disappear underneath my finger tips. When I first heard about his kidnapping, that he had been captured by the Armoured and Colossal Titan, I nearly jumped off the wall to go after him myself. In that moment, I didn’t think I cared about anything else.

It was pathetic, how much I needed him.

“ _Eren, please._ ”

I could remember all those moments we shared and how little they compared to what I was feeling when he rammed into me, my hand pressed against the splintering wood of the cabin walls in a fruitless attempt to stay upright. I remembered how we used to kiss innocently in the darkest hours of the night, how we would run off when the rest of the Yeager family was sound asleep to watch the stars together. Now, I would’ve scoffed. We weren’t the same people we were all those years ago; Eren wasn’t the same boy who was now violently thrusting into me, trying to coax out moans of painful pleasure. I kept a firm hand over my mouth, trying to mute myself because I didn’t think I could handle someone seeing us like this.

When he returned, we didn’t speak or confide in one another. We didn’t make some profound declaration of love as we reunited. We didn’t hug, didn’t hold each other because I was too proud to show that I needed him, that I was so hopelessly enamoured with him that when he was whisked away, I was left broken and fearful that I would never look into those emerald eyes again.  

In the end, however, I knew that he didn’t feel the same, that he fought for a cause much greater than me. I understood, because after all, I was just some silly childhood crush.

But then why? Why was he sobbing my name when he hadn’t spoken more than a few words to me in years? Why was he throbbing inside me when he told me he didn’t want me?

Not being around him was painful, but loving him hurt even worse.


	4. In The Barracks

As smart as Armin was, he still had little to no idea why his s/o was in such a rush to get him out of the dining hall and into the barracks–the women’s barracks, nonetheless. He found that their relationship had grown progressively more intimate as of late but there was still no excuse or reasoning to why she was furiously kissing him in her bed as everyone else got their share of dinner. It’s a sharp tug to his golden locks and a groan that passes from his lips that reminds him where he is, prioritising his rational thinking over the desire fogging his mind. He felt especially tense as he picked up of the faint chittering of a couple of girls wandering around outside. They were so close to the window, he realises, the darkness of the room barely doing anything to conceal them. His s/o was paid no mind to said girls, however, much more focused on fiddling with the buckle of his belt. **  
**

“What are you doing?” he whispered heatedly, his hair tousled and lips red due to the unrelenting attack of biting and sucking she had unleashed upon them. The door was locked but Armin still felt exposed, bare back on display as she trapped him between her legs.

“Shut up, Armin,” she hissed, “just help me get this off!”

He remained still and made no move to stop her advances, his blue eyes studying her frustrated expression. He was by no means a fool–he fully understood what she intended to do, but his only question was why they were doing it now. It was just days before their first mission beyond the walls and he couldn’t see why she was so intent on bedding him at this instant. In all honestly, it could’ve very well been his nerves acting up again, trying to find an excuse to hold this ‘sex’ thing off for a while longer, but his s/o seemed especially determined this time.

“S/o, we…can’t do this right now, not before the expedition,” he pressed on but she was having none of it. She glanced up at him, her e/c eyes boring into him and he tried not the gulp audibly.

“Do you really want me to stop?” she murmured and Armin knew deep down that he didn’t. When he didn’t reply, she began to move her hands away from his belt, about to sit upright.

“Armin–” she was cut off short when Armin grabbed her wrists. He seemed to ponder for a moment, wondering if he was doing the right thing by letting this happen. He was at his limit, immensely stressed about venturing outside the walls into titan territory. The last thing he wanted was to mess up their first time because of this. But with how she was staring at him longingly, half-undressed and legs spread for him, he didn’t think he could hold back and deprive his s/o of something she wanted this badly any longer.

“Please,” he whispered, pulling her hands back over to his belt. Her fingers twitched nervous as they brushed against the growing bulge in his pants. She quickly gets back to work, the two sitting in silence before she tugged the belt out from it’s loops and undid his zipper. He was tenting in his undergarments, a full-blown erection straining against the fabric.  

She pulls out his cock and it’s rather average, perhaps a little on the shorter side, but it still makes her gut clench with want. She lets out a sharp exhale when he presses his fingers into the fabric of her underwear. His fingers moved awkwardly, stiffly pressing against her clit. She aided him by placing a hand over his, leading it past the hem of her underwear. She maneuvers his finger so that it’s dipping inside her entrance before pushing it in.

“You’re…wet,” he paused, holding back a shiver as his finger sunk deeper into her, “and warm…”

“You’re embarrassing…” she mumbled, pressing her burning face into her other hand and he whispered a haste apology, attempting to push another finger in with the first. It slid in with little resistance and Armin briefly wondered if she did this often. His cheeks darken further at the thought, if it’s even possible. He wiggled his fingers around, which seemed to make her clench around him and her whole body stiffen. He gently pulls his fingers out before pressing in again, repeating the motion a few times as he watches his s/o.

She’s trembling and it’s because she feels like she’s blazing, peeking out the window with hopes of her bunkmate not coming back too soon. She wanted to enjoy this but everything felt so rushed to her. She momentarily thought that Armin was right and they were getting into this too fast but quickly pushed her doubts to the back of her mind when Armin’s palm brushed against her clit.

“Ah-!” she let out a soft moan and Armin froze, the sound making his cock throb with want. He kissed her, swallowing a few more moans as his fingers began to quicken, rubbing a spot inside her that seemed to drive her crazy with long strokes. Her hips twisted and soon she was pulling his hand away, swallowing a gasp.

“N-Not yet,” she whimpered, “I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Armin just nodded, breathing heavily. She scooted away from him for a moment and he felt dazed, watching as she pulled something from her side drawer. It was some kind of oil and Armin briefly wondered when she had time to go into town and purchase it.

“It was a gift…” she said as if she were reading his mind and he just nodded, taking it from her to lather his penis in the substance. She lay back down on the bed, legs open expectantly and Armin shakily grabbed her thighs, spreading them further so he could place himself between them. She was wet, both from the foreplay and the oil. He lead the tip of his cock to her entrance before pushing into her with an embarrassing moan.

It didn’t take long, but soon they were both cumming, completely oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered outside their door.

…

Armin walked into his barracks later that night only to receive a couple slaps on the back and multiple “congratulations” from smirking soldiers. He later found out that the walls were most definitely not soundproof and his s/o was most definitely going to murder him.


	5. Filthy

I had told the cadet it was a bad idea, to fuck in the supply closest while everyone else was out training. He caught me, Captain Levi, with my pants around my ankles and a hard cock thrusting in and out of me, hard and fast. We hadn’t realised we’d been caught at first, babbling incoherently and moaning into my forearm as I relished in the feeling of being taken. It wasn’t until the young man stopped abruptly, supposedly mortified. I, on the other hand, felt a strange heat throbbing in my core while making direct eye contact with our superior. He had his arms crossed, a deliciously furious look etched into his normally solemn features as he stood in the doorway. His grimace only deepened when the man pulled out of me with a wet ‘shlick,’ a soft noise of pleasure passing my lips. **  
**

We were both punished that night–cleaning the barracks until dawn. He made me continue throughout the morning for no justifiable reason, which peeved me to no end. Nearly two days passed since that incident and I heard nothing more on the topic from the captain. The cadet from before was humiliated, avoiding me every time we’d cross paths. It was such a shame–the boy was quite a good fuck. Otherwise, things weren’t half-bad.

That didn’t mean things were entirely peachy, though.

I could only take so many of his infamous heated glares and unreasonable one-on-one cleaning sessions. The way he’d watch me while bending over to scrub at the floor was especially unnerving yet also somewhat thrilling, though I suppose that was simply my desire speaking. To say that I found the man unattractive would be a blatant lie. He had most definitely been the unwilling victim of a few of my personal fantasies, thoughts I would only venture into during the latest hours of the night while everyone slept. This behaviour was strictly unprofessional, I’d admit, but I couldn’t help it. There was certainly a twofold increase of sexual tension between us since the supply closet incident.

In the end, however, I’d say that my tolerance was worth it. After all, that same tension was the reason he had me pinned to his bed the following night.

“You see this,” he had pressed his palm firmly into the mound of my pussy and curled his fingers, fabric pulling taunt, “is  _mine_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” I begged internally.

“And I can do whatever the fuck I want with it, yeah?”

“ _Yes, please, do what you want._ ”

I remained silent and he hummed in approval before exhaling hotly against my ear, pressing up against me. It feels like my entire body is burning, belly clenching with want as he places an oddly chaste kiss on my jaw. My hands are still curled into fists, tempted to wrap around him but I know he wouldn’t approve of that behaviour.

“How many other men have touched you like this?” he asked, breathless, “How many other men have fucked you?”

I didn’t answer and he made a ‘tch’ noise, hand teasing the hem of my underwear.

“Are you holding back?” he grasped my right fist with his other hand, thumb brushing against my knuckles, “is it getting harder to keep your hands off me?

“Captain–” I gasped and he shushed me with an unexpected gentleness, lips grazing against mine.

“Don’t speak,” he murmured abruptly and I tensed.

...

“What part of ‘quiet’ do you not understand?” he hissed, smothering me with his hand, “Are you actually trying to let everyone know how much of a cock-hungry whore you are?”

I let out a heated whimper, inhaling harshly through my nose. I clenched around his cock, twisting my hips but he holds my down with his available hand. He was watching me intently, eyes dark and contemplative.

“I bet you’d like it, wouldn’t you?” he pressed,  “Being tied down and passed on from soldier to soldier, letting them all fuck you until you’re cross-eyed and absolutely _fucking filthy_ –” He cut himself off with a grunt and threw his head back, eyes closed, “ _fuck, you feel good_.” I took the opportunity to whine loudly when his hand slipped, the sound seemingly falling deaf on his ears. He was quick to muffle my sounds once more. He was shoving my face to the side, my hair askew as my neck strained at the force.

“Can you shut the fuck up, pig?” he sneered, thrusting hard, “I can barely get off with you squealing like that.”

“Yes, sir,” I said, voice hoarse and weak. His calloused fingers curled into my mouth and pulled, dribble wetting my raw lips further. I nearly gagged.

“ _Ugh, fuck,_ ” he grunted, “ _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ”

“Ah–!” I cried out around his fingers, legs curling up further into myself. My hands gripped the underside of my knees, practically hugging them to my chest. My breasts, despite confined beneath the fabric of my button-up shirt, still bounced violently under the shear force of his thrusts.

“ _Like that cock shoved up your dirty hole, bitch? Don’t fucking fight it, cum for me. Cum really fucking hard._ ”

I nearly screamed, mouth gaping as he pried it open with his fingers, now covered in spit.

“ _Fucking take it, you slut._ ”

I came  _hard_ , hands flying to my sides to twist into his sheets. He pulled out quickly, fucking his hand before he nearly toppled over my body, convulsing as he came with a shout. I clenched around nothing, toes curling before my body went lax and I let out a breath I was holding. We lay together, breathing heavily. His eyes roamed over my body, watching his cum drip off the sides of my abdomen. He sucked on his teeth, bringing himself to his feet and stomping, stark naked, over to his private bathroom. He returned with a towel and tossed it at me as I lay immobile.

“Clean up, get dressed, and  _get the fuck out_.”

I smirked.

“I’ll be back for round two, captain.”

He didn’t necessarily react positively to my promise, but he certainly didn’t object either.


	6. Bunk Buddies

I silently stood and watched as he fucked his hand, head lolled back and moaning softly. His soft, blonde hair caressed his flushed face, the other hand temporarily running through it to push his bangs back impatiently. He was at his limit, feet pressing into his sheets and straining the now unkempt fabric. My hand was still on the doorknob, unable to look away from the sight before me.

“ _Y/N._ ”

His voice was soft, barely threatening to exceed a whisper, but I still heard it. I was stunned, mouth opening wordlessly before I finally spoke.

“Armin?”

His eyes shot open and he lurched forward, snapping his head in my direction. His grip went slack around his cock and I watched as he tore his hand away, quickly grasping his blanket and throwing it over his hips in an attempt to conceal himself. It was obviously already too late–I saw everything. A laugh threatened to surpass my lips at his expression of utter humiliation, the absurdity of finding Armin, of all people, cracking one out midday just wasn’t something I thought I’d ever see.   

“Holy fuck, Armin? Were you just–” I stopped mid-sentence to give an abrupt laugh, my grin so broad it began to hurt my cheeks, “were you jerking off?”

“I…I-I, um…” he seemed at lost for words, clearly mortified from what I could tell from the intense blush that scorched his face.

“And were you saying  _my_  name?” I asked, nearly eager, and I could see him visibly cringe. If it were possibly, I would’ve sworn I saw his face darken further. We both fell silent for a moment when I let my eyes roam. He was staring at the sheet, unable to meet my gaze with those bright blue eyes of his. Unable to help myself, I took a few steps towards him. I ducked my head under the frame of the bunk bed so that I was looming over him. He met my gaze and I smirked. 

“Need some help with that?” I said lowly before I could stop myself, my cheeks flushing lightly as I internally regretted not just closing the door and letting him be. He froze.

“Y/N, what are you–” he gasped when I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, hand sliding beneath the blankets to do so. Heat gathered in the pit of my stomach. His fingers grasped my wrist, attempting to pull my hand away. I just squeezed lightly and his resolve crumbled. My smirk grew because he was too easy.

“What’s wrong, Armin?” I cooed, slowly jacking him off as he throbbed in my hand, “I thought you wanted me…”

“Y/N…” he hissed, “the door…”

I glanced behind me and noticed it was slightly ajar. However, there was no one on the other side.

“I guess you’ll just have to quiet down,” I whispered, turning back to look at him, “I didn’t realise you had such pretty moans, by the way.” He whimpered and I reached down to feel my own budding erection.

“I wanna hear them,” I brushed my lips against his cheek, nearly the corner of his mouth. He shivered and I drew back, watching him intently. My hand sped up.

“Ah! Don’t…” he trailed off, pressing his chin into his chest while he closed his eyes. It suddenly felt much hotter in the room and I didn’t know if I should have kept speaking. It was silent and suddenly I felt a little awkward, a little unsure.

“Do you want me to stop?” I spoke with haste, about with withdraw but he bucked into my hand and I nearly jumped myself.

“Keep going,” he mumbled, unable to meet my eyes, “please, I’m close…”

I let out a small, shaky breath and I briefly wondered where my confidence had gone. The heat in my belly still remained, however, and I continued to stroke him, thumb swiping over the precum that began to bud at the tip. I looked back at him and noticed he was staring at me.

“Armin…” I said, climbing over his and quickly capturing his lips in a firm kiss. He gave a muffled sound of protest but didn’t pull away, allowing me to coax his lips open and let my tongue delve into his mouth.

The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced but it made my face burn regardless. As did his, bringing a shaky hand to rest on the back of my neck.

“I’m going to…” he murmured against my lips and I hummed in acknowledgement, quickening my pace. He moaned loudly and I grinded my crotch against his bare leg. It didn’t take much longer before he was spilling into my hand and spoiling the sheets.

“I thought I locked the door,” he panted and I kissed him again, chaste this time.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” I purred, smiling against his lips.


End file.
